Haunted in New York
by BellaCullen042195
Summary: Have you ever had a best friend that you could share your soul with, all of your dreams, aspirations and goals? Well that was Bella and Alice's relationship. The best of friends… until their trip to New York City…
1. Chapter 1

**First things first… No I do not own these amazing characters. They are simply Stephanie Meyer's voodoo dolls to which I can manipulate and torture. Muahaha.**

_Have you ever had a best friend that you could share your soul with, all of your dreams, aspirations and goals? Well that was Bella and Alice's relationship. The best of friends… until their trip to New York City…_

**Haunted (BPOV)**

**Chapter One~ The flight of the Pheonix's**

"Come on mom we have to go! Our plane is leaving in like ten minutes and it's on the other side of the airport! I'll miss you too." I said ripping my now slobbery cheek away from my piranha of a mother. She stared back at me with glossy pink eyes and nodded with a small sad smile. I couldn't help but smile back; I wasn't a complete brat of a daughter.

Alice, my best friend and some day is destined to be my sister, was already practically jogging down the airport terminal towards our flight. I kissed my little brother Jasper on the cheek and my mom once more and winked at them both following after the little pixie. "I love you guys! See you in two weeks!"

Once we got to the gate we practically had to beg the person at the door to let us through but after much persuasion from a very adorable Alice, we got on the dastardly plane.

The first offence the plane dealt was that we were on opposite sides of the plane. I sighed walking past her row 6A seat all the way back to 19D. Of course with my luck I would be at the very back of the plane. I sighed when I finally reached the back of the plane bumping into legs, arms, bags and other various objects strewn along the aisle. There was someone sitting in 19C so of course, I had to inconvenience this stranger. "Excuse me, I'm 19D. Sorry, my parents weren't letting me leave and I had to run…"I could tell this stranger was tired of my blabbering already so I decided to cut myself off while he got up and I squeezed by sitting in my window seat. The man on the other side of me was sliding through messages quickly, almost angrily. I signed pulling out my book I brought along. I began reading "The Book Thief" By Markus Zuzak. The man next to me began laughing and I looked at him curiously, obviously something was funny somewhere. He was staring at my book.

"Is there something wrong with my book?" I asked looking at him irritated.

He shook his head still chuckling. "No, not at all." He said and pulled a book out of his bag that I recognized immediately as the same book. What a coincidence!

I smiled a little and turned my head back into my book letting my brown locks shield my face from his.

"So what page are you on? I just started a few days ago and she just got to the Huberman house. What do you think about it so far? I never watched the movie but I've heard really good things." He said it all in such a rush that it was a little hard to keep up I smiled and gently brushed my hair away from my face looking him in the eyes for the first time. Well he was mighty gorgeous if I do say so myself. Probably mid 20's the most shocking green eyes I had ever seen. My voice was caught in my throat for a moment before it finally found it's way out.

"I started this morning on the car ride to the airport, but I'm about half way through. I like it a lot actually. Knowing what the real story is about and picking up pieces of things that you never thought about or just what feels like real life experiences is really moving and inspirational." I said, also a bit rushed, none of my friends were really into reading so I never really got the opportunity to talk about things I was reading.

As I spoke this man's face seemed to light up with every syllable expressed. I didn't realize that he could get more attractive but the excited light in his eye was something I had never seen on any other man before. It was almost a child like excitement and it was breathtaking. Of course his emerald eyes only helped his cause.

He was already nodding by the time I finished and looked a bit impressed. Maybe he thought that I was just some teenage girl that was given the book for Christmas and it was the only thing I could find to make the time go by faster, little did he know that I practically lived in a library with more books than I could even think about reading, but could definitely attempt.

"I agree… and I just started! But I've read a lot of reviews about it and even the movie reviews. It seemed like the story has such a large impact on so many people, I had to see what all the fuss was about." He laughed a bit at the end and those eyes never seemed to stop sparkling. Gosh was it getting hot in here?

I nodded to his assessment and we talked for the rest of the 5 and a half our flight, mostly about books but also new movies. He really took a liking to The Great Gatsby, which he was offended I had not seen yet. Apparently the symbolism in the color yellow was remarkable. The color yellow stands for sickness and if you pay close attention almost everything of value, including his house and car are the color yellow. Take with that what you will…

When we landed we were the last two on the plane and I hadn't even opened my book again since the beginning of the flight. We sluggishly packed our belongings away and began the trek down the aisle. Alice was waiting right outside the plane terminal nearly exploding with excitement; it took me a moment to realize that she was actually jumping up and down.

The man laughed a little when he saw her and turned back to me reaching out his hand taking mine placing a light kiss on the top. I blushed a vivid red. He stood back up and nodded to me. "It was a pleasure Ms. Bennett." I laughed as he turned around and walked towards baggage claim. We hadn't told each other our names for some weird reason but we spent nearly an hour and a half talking about Pride and Prejudice and what a misunderstood character Elizabeth's father was. We both agreed that he was our favourite character. Some how I guess I will probably always remember him as Mr. Darcy, as I said on a few occasions during our conversation.

Alice looked at me with the most dumbfounded expression. I shrugged and we began walking to baggage claim also.

"Oh that's from that stupid romance sappy movie you tried to make me watch that one time… ew. So who was he?" She asked clearly more interested about the man that our conversation. I smiled again before I spoke.

"Why Mr. Darcy of course." I winked and scooped up her three bags for her, which were the obvious florescent pink ones and waited for my maroon duffels to come along. Once we received our bags we headed to the pickup station to wait for a cab.

Alice started a long explanation about the person sitting next to her and how she was the most obnoxious chewer and something like that but somehow I could not get Mr. Darcy out of my head… This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

_First things first… No I do not own these amazing characters. They are simply Stephanie Meyer's voodoo dolls to which I can manipulate and torture. Muahaha._

**Haunted in New York (BPOV)**

**Chapter 2: Taxi to the dark side**

After what felt like hours of waiting in the pick up zone of the airport we finally managed to catch a taxi before a businessman in a fancy suit could hop in one before us. We threw our luggage in the back and jumped in, hurrying to make sure we weren't left without our bags.

"Where to ladies?" The wrinkly old man who looked like he had to be over 100 years old asked us.

I of course ventured off into the corners of my crazy brain thinking about how there should be a law that says people over a certain age cannot drive any more for safety reasons. I'm sure if I hired a few lawyers on the topic it could probably pass… like once a person reaches sixty years old every five years they have to have a vision test to renew their licenses and then once they are seventy they have to take driving tests to renew it after that. That's not too harsh is it?

I was pulled away from lala land when the pixie sitting next to me practically sang the address of our hotel. Alice's voice was definitely hypnotic. She was one of the prettiest human beings I had ever had contact with and most of the time being around her made me feel inadequate and ugly but she always new when I was feeling that way and changed my mind. Sometimes she did it from bribes but most of the time they were threats… and if I knew anything about Alice it was that she never back down from a threat…

"The Mark, 25 East 77th Street." She giggled afterwards a bit looking out the windows as the driver began moving.

"You know I could show you around the city if you would like, all the most visited places and the most historic. I can even drive you down Times Square." He asked and I could see the mischief hiding behind his eyes. I started to say "no thanks" but Alice was practically vibrating in her seat.

"Oh yes please! And I'm getting kind of hungry; maybe we could stop by a restaurant? But not a tourist restaurant… the kind of place that people who live here are regulars at. You know what I mean?" She was practically busting at the seams with excitement. I shook my head rolling my eyes. I had read so many things about taxi drivers being thieves and trying to run the meter for as long as possible to get some cash, and the main victims? Excited teenage girls that are alone for the first time in the Big Apple.

I decided that my input was not needed so I happily kept my mouth shut, knowing that if I did choose to say something I was going to be shunned by the great and powerful sitting next to me.

The driver nodded to us and started his voyage to all the sweet spots of this "Big Apple."

"Oh Bella, this is so amazing! I'm so glad that we got to do this together! I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else in the world! We are going to have so much fun! The tour that starts tomorrow is supposed to be magnificent! I mean it, don't roll your eyes they will get stuck that way and you will never get a boyfriend; I've heard so many great reviews of them! This is going to be the best two weeks of our lives! I know it." She rambled on and I couldn't help but smile as she went on. Alice's view on the world was so pure and innocent that she made everyone she was around believe the same thing.

What can I say; the little thing was awfully persuasive.

Our tour for this evening, aka grandpa cabby, showed us all around New York, we drove by Grand Central Station and the Empire State building, central park and the 9/11 memorial. Times square was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Just looking at the flow of all the people and the lights were by far my favorite thing that we had seen so far. He then dropped us off right next to a huge restaurant in the middle of Times Square called Dallas BBQ. He must have read our minds because bar-b-que was definitely mine and Alice's favorite food. Period.

He said that he would wait for us and we have him a generous tip to keep our meter running. Sure he was a scam artist but we were sure getting a fun time out of it, so why not?

I was practically jolted back when we walked into the building. The sweet smell of buttery corn bread, sweet brown sugary BBQ sauce and the amazing aroma of fresh out of the cooker pulled pork. My mouth was filled with saliva and I hadn't even seen any of the food yet. We walked forward and met a beautiful woman with long wavy bright red hair. "Just two this evenin'?" She asked and we both smiled and nodded to her. We followed her past the podium and up an escalator. She brought us through the collage of chairs and table to sit us right next to the window showing us the beautiful times square and even better, our cab with our belongings.

"My good friend Laurant is going to be your waiter but can I get yall some thing to drink in the meantime?" She asked smiling.

"Water please." I said smiling to the red headed beauty.

"Sweet tea please!" Alice chirped excitedly. The woman nodded and walked away. We were both talking non-stop to each other we were so excited. "Look how amazing that dessert looks!" We would say and then something new would catch our eye that we hadn't seen before. We were like kids on Christmas and nothing was going to ruin our mood.

When Laurant eventually came over to take our order I got the Carolina Pulled Pork and Alice got the Double Crispy Onion Burger. How she was still so tiny, I would never understand.

We gushed over the lights and the people and the food and anything else that would pop into our minds at any given time. We were classic tourists but come on… This was both of our first times out of dreary old Washington State in our entire lives.

We finally finished our food and waddled out of the restaurant with happy and sleepy smiles. We made our way to the taxi once more and we were off to our hotel.

We thanked grandpa and gave him a hefty tip once more grabbing our things and making our way into the gorgeous hotel. We had only gotten rooms here because Alice's parents were the most generous people in the entire world and had to make sure we were both in safe places. I guess the more money somewhere is the safer? I shrugged not caring all too much because this was, like Alice said earlier, the best time of our lives.

We were about to walk in when I realized I forgot my cell phone on the seat of the cab not even thinking about it and ran back outside to retrieve it. I stood completely statuesque staring at Mr. Darcy holding my bedazzled pink zebra print phone in his magnificent hands.

I wasn't sure if I should be pleasantly surprised or terrified that this stranger I met on my plane was following me. After all New York City was one of the biggest cities in the world… this couldn't be an accident. Could it?

He put on the most breathtaking crooked smirk I had ever seen and I couldn't help but be torn away from my inner monologue for the moment. I smiled a little back and laughed uncomfortably. "Um, are you following me Mr. Darcy? Because I'm sure I never told you where I was going… And definitely not when I would be here. So you have some explaining to do." I said awkwardly reaching for my lifeline in the palm of his hand.

He released my phone slowly, almost as if he didn't want to in the first place and looked back at me. "Well you see ma'am…" He said in what sounded to be a flawless British accent, "I am also staying at this hotel. After all it is the best in the city." He winked at me after he was finished. "But sadly I must cut this reunion short because I have a dinner date I must attend in less than thirty minutes, and have you seen this New York traffic?" He said once more with the same smirk walking past me into the hotel.

Well that was quite an interesting day…

And I had no idea how interesting the night was going to get…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will try and update both of my stories ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

_First things first… No I do not own these amazing characters. They are simply Stephanie Meyer's voodoo dolls to which I can manipulate and torture. Muahaha._

**Haunted in New York (BPOV)**

**Chapter 2: The Introduction of Room _(1)408._**

I stood like a statue for a good minute and a half before Alice came out looking for me. She shook my shoulder at an attempt to shake me out of my daze, which worked a few seconds after it was started. I blinked a few times and then looked at her.

"Wakey wakey Bells we have to check in now. Look how pretty it is!" She exclaimed practically dragging me through the opening. I snapped the rest of the way out of my daze when I got the chance to look around at everything. It was absolutely gorgeous. The inside was the complete opposite than the outside. The outside showed old historic while the inside was bursting with modern flair.

The floors were a hypnotizing mixture of black and white while the lounge areas looked like they were from a movie set. We walked up to the glossy black greetings counter to check in. "Reservations under Brandon." Alice said to the gorgeous woman behind the counter. Even the people who worked here were magnificent… As Alice checked in, as she had the card with the money, I walked over to a large dark green sofa and was immediately relaxed. The most comfortable thing I had ever rested my buttocks upon… I could only imagine the bed. EEP!

After a few minutes of looking around in awe, Alice came towards me followed by a mountain of our bags on a trolley, clearly being pushed by someone, but I couldn't see as this pink version of Everest was blocking my view. That made me remember that when we got out of the taxi, we weren't even thinking about our things… This bag boy must have known that… He needs a good tip.

"Bella, this is Emmett, he is going to help us with our stuff and getting it all in our rooms!" Alice sang following behind what I now recognize as an extremely handsome bag_man_. He showed us to an elevator, which was bigger than a hospital elevator and smelled and looked much nicer.

"So what brings you two ladies to the big city? Vacation right? You look a little young for business." He rumbled jokingly.

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, we have always wanted to go on a big vacation together and we both loved the idea of New York, so here we are." I said raising my arms when I did. Alice laughed and was telling him about what we had seen so far and where we ate.

He interrupted excitedly when she talked about Dallas restaurant and told us the he once met Oprah at the hotel here and offered to take him there to have dinner because he was so helpful. "Yeah, so you both are practically next to royalty…" He said grinning widely. We laughed of course and he continued on.

He was in the middle of telling her that he met Jennifer Lopez last month and Usher the month before, when we made our way down an extremely long hallway to the last door on the left, which was our suite.

We were both vibrating with excitement when he opened the door for us to go inside. Beautiful was not even close to the magnitude of an adjective that should have been used to describe this masterpiece of a room.

It was a modern perfect wonderful incredible masterpiece of a place. Well you get the point right?

Emmett started taking our bags off of the cart that he brought with him. "Where do these go ladies? On the beds or on the couch?" He asked and we instructed him where everything went.

"Well have a good night ladies and just tell Rosalie at the front counter if you need anything. Or better yet, I live on the second floor room 233 if you need me, come find me." He said and winked leaving our room.

"I wonder if Oprah stayed in this room!" Alice squealed running to the bed and diving onto it.

"I bet Sarah Jessica Parker stayed here… It has her aura." I laughed looking in the fridge and out the window.

"Bella! We need to stay up the whole night and watch TV! Oooo how about scary movies? Not like the comedies but like actual horror movies! It will be so much fun!" She squealed and I laughed at her.

"Okay Alice but I refuse to watch anything without Ice Cream." I said crossing my arms.

"Well I'm sure my parents would not be okay with us not taking advantage of their money and buying room service at least once…" She said with a wink looking in the drawer next to one of the beds for a menu. After a couple minutes of searching she brought one out.

"Rocky Road it is." She said only looking at the first item on the list. Rocky Road was our go to ice cream. Every movie night and every heartbreak… Rocky Road was always the go to.

Once she ordered the chocolaty goodness she looked at me. "I think the last time I had some was when that bastard Mike left you on prom night." She said shaking her head and I nodded.

"Yeah me too I think. Man that was bad… the week before my birthday. Just because I wouldn't sleep with him." I said shaking my head in memory.

"I know… I can't believe that he's gone though… It's really crazy to think about suicide… even though it happens all the time in the world. Knowing that it happened to someone you know or even used to be…" she used air quotes over the next three words, "in love with is just so crazy. It's almost been a year…" She said shaking her head and I could feel my eyes getting glossy just thinking about it.

Sure Mike was not a swell guy by any means, but I would never wish him dead. Our small town of Forks was just never the same after he did it. His parents shut down their store and the high school had a dark, ominous feel everywhere you went. But that was mostly because he did it from the basketball net during graduation.

I shook my head trying to clear my eyes and think about something else. "Okay so what movie? We brought quite a collection plus we could always buy one." I said smiling a little.

"Oooo! Definitely Annabelle! I heard it was sooo creepy! We have to watch it!" She said practically bouncing on the edge of the bed. I nodded happily and got the DVD situated. It was only a few minutes later when I heard someone knock and Alice skipped to the door opening it to find Mr. Emmett holding a humongous tub of Rocky Road of a brand I have never heard of before.

"Your ice-cream my lady." He said bowing while holding out the sugary goodness.

She giggled as she took it from him. "Why thank you Emmett! We're watching Annabelle and no scary movie is anything without ice-cream of course!"

Emmett was nodding with a knowing, serious expression as she rambled. "Oh yes ma'am I absolutely know what you mean. I have the movie "Sinister" waiting for me with a gallon of chocolate chunk in the freezer." We both laughed and after a few minutes of chatting finally bid Emmett and goodnight and closed and locked our door.

We snuggled into think blankets close to one another and started the movie, already scarfing our creamy delight.

Only a few minutes into the movie I got a terribly sickening feeling like someone was watching me. I slowly looked around the room, Alice oblivious to anything other than the story taking place on the screen. I looked at everything, there was no way anyone could see us from the fourth floor and there was no other opening into the room. Just as I was about to look towards a rather large vent in the ceiling I nearly jumped off the bed by a blaring of "Wannabe" from my cell phone.

After a few seconds of Alice laughing at me and me trying to control my breathing and my heart rate I answered my phone. "Hello mom." I said holding my other hand over my heart.

"Bella! Well thanks for telling me you were alive. And tell Alice her mother is furious she has not contacted her yet. Where are you? In the hotel all right? Door locked?" She said in a rush.

I sighed and replied reassuring her. "We're fine mom. Everything is locked and we are watching a movie. Sorry I forgot to call you, there was just so much going o-" I was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"And you forgot about your mother… Yeah I know I'm not nearly as cool as the Big Apple or the cute movie stars on your television. I guess if you have time tomorrow to think of your mother call me. But if not, don't worry about it." She said sadly and hung up.

I didn't even get a chance to argue or tell her she was being irrational. She sounded really sad. As I sat there Alice started shaking her head. "She isn't mad Bella, this is just the first time that her little girl is away from home and it is going to take some getting used to. She'll be okay." She said starting the movie again.

I sighed and tried to pay as much attention to the movie, but I could still feel eyes scraping along my flesh.

* * *

_On a side note, all of my chapter names have to do with a movie of some sort. Bonus points if you've watched it! _


End file.
